When History Bites, Bite Back
by lloyd-forever
Summary: Oneshot. What a single swordsman who hates history does by accident when he falls asleep...


**A/N's: Hahahahaha the idea for the one-shot came to me when I was speaking to Onee-chan. I was just telling her how I sometimes end up reading like the fourth book of something because the previous volumes were no where to be seen. I said that it was because normally they get eaten by the bad kids who take random books home for a book report that they will never do anyway. Then I thought of a single swordsman who hated history... well I think you get my point now. My first one-shot so please be nice... **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When History Bites**

**Bite Back!**

Summer... one of his favorite seasons but also the one that drained him the most. He found himself falling asleep just as Professor Raine had begun her lectures about the Ancient Knarlan War and the Hero, Mithos. But that was one of the reasons he liked summer so much. He heard less and less of the boring lectures as the season warmly moved on. The wind blew in through the window softly as it brushed against the cheek of the sleeping tweleve year old. Colette saw his sleeping form and smiled at him before returning her attention to the Professor. She was quite interested about the Asgard Ruin involving Cleo the third. Genis turned to look at Lloyd and giggled a little at his friend who had once again sucessfully fallen asleep. The seven year old remembered the little conversation he'd had with his sister the night before.

_"If Lloyd falls asleep in my class one more time, I swear I will give him a major assignment to do!" Genis watched as his elder sister paced around the room. _

_"Raine, why don't you just give him a book report?" Genis asked knowing well enough that even if she did, something terrible would happen to the book. Raine's eyes lit up. _

_"Fabulous! The next time he falls asleep during history, I'll be sure to give him a book report on 'The Balacruf: Ancient times'." Genis sighed. That one of her favorite books and she was going to lend it to Lloyd? Genis shook his head and waited for the next day to come. _

Genis snickered a little at the momory and turned again this time to Colette. He made a hand signal telling her to whisper a word in Lloyd's ear. Colette nodded and began thinking of something that Lloyd didn't like.

"Lloyd, I think the Professor has some tomatoes," she whispered and almost immediately Lloyd began to shake and quietly began muttering and mumbling little words. Colette giggled and tried to focus on the Professor. Genis turned to face the front as well. A few minutes passed and Lloyd's mumblings began to get louder. Only the kids in the back could hear him and laughed quietly as they began to focus on what Lloyd was saying instead of the lecture. Little mummblings of 'Not the red fruits' could be heard. Soon Lloyd was pretty much talking out loud but not loud enough for Raine to hear. Genis patiently waited. Soon he would...

"DON'T LET IT EAT ME!" Lloyd suddenly shouted waving his arms. Raine jumped and clutched at her chest. She turned and glared at Lloyd.

"Lloyd Irving, have you been sleeping in class again?" she asked as Lloyd suddenly realized where he was and that he was. in fact, not anywhere near a feild of vicious, man-eating tomato plants. Lloyd noticed the glare he was getting from Professor Raine and blushed with embarassment.

"Uh, well it's really warm today and-"

"So you did fall asleep then! Fine, see me after class," Raine told him as she returned to teaching and Lloyd once again fell into a deep slumber at the sound of a boring lecture and Genis' snickering in the front. He made a mental note to get back at his friend for this.

Later that day, Raine spoke to Lloyd after class. Lloyd approached her fully awake since the last class that day was art.

"Yes, Professor Sage?" he asked as she stood and handed him a book. A rather, large book. Lloyd gasped at the weight of it. It was a paperback copy of 'The Balacruf: Ancient times'. Lloyd stared at the book and then back at the Professor.

"Uh, what is this for Professor?" Lloyd asked slightly confused.

"You are to do a book report on it. I want it done in the next three weeks." Lloyd paled at the words 'book' and 'report'.

"But why?"

"It's for falling asleep in almost ever history class so far this summer. Yes, Lloyd soon you'll be on break for a about two months but don't forget that the break hasn't come yet. There is still work to be done and you falling asleep in class isn't going to help you get your work done. You need to take responsibility for your actions, Lloyd," Raine told him as he sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Professor Sage." Seeing that he was dismissed, he turned and began walking home.

----------------------------------------------------

The next day the humidity wasn't very friendly making even Colette feel sleepy. It was self-study time and Raine was reading at the front as the students did their own work. Lloyd had fallen asleep while reading the abnormally large book that he needed to complete and then report on. His face was flat on the wide open book.

_He smiled as Colette blew out her birthday candles and cheered along with everyone else. It was her eleventh birthday. Frank gave a peice of cake to everyone and Phaidra put plates of hamburgers and hot dogs on the table as well. Everyone started ot dig in and Lloyd looked at his hamburger before taking a bite. _

_"You better be careful, Lloyd or else that hamburger will turn into a history book and bite you," Genis commented when he noticed Lloyd stare at it. _

_"Shut it Genis! Besides, history may bite but there's no way that a hamburger would!" he told his friend as he took a bite into the hamburger. _

_"You're an idiot, Lloyd." _

"You're an idiot, Lloyd." Lloyd stirred from his sleep. Everyone was staring at him including Professor Raine who was red faced. Soon realizing that something was being held in his mouth Lloyd pulled something away from his face only to realize that he had bitten a few pages of the book he was supposed to be reading. Lloyd stared at it not noticing a figure walk up to him and the shadow of the hand that descended upon his head. He heard Genis laughing and Colette giggling.

"Hey, Lloyd, I just thought of a new Dwarven Vow. 'When History bites, bite back!" Genis said as the entire class erupted into laughter as Lloyd rubbed his head.


End file.
